l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asako Kanta
Togashi Kanta was the son of Togashi Yoshi. After the death of his father he was fostered to his mother's family becoming Asako Kanta and trained as a courtier of the Phoenix Clan. The War of Dark Fire, Part VII, by Shawn Carman Family Kanta was cousin of Asako Misako. Scenes from the Empire, Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon Winter Court In 1170 Kanta was in attendance at Empress Iweko I's Winter Court in Kyuden Bayushi. When Kanta explained that the libraries of Kyuden Isawa had to be moved (due an attack by the Army of Fire), Kitsu Kiyoko and Doji Ayano offered the assistance of the Lion and Crane (respectively). The War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman Manipulable Kanta later met with an anonymous Spider monk, who brought him dozens of scrolls recovered from Otosan Uchi. Shosuro Takuro claimed it came from a dangerous source, and requested them for Yogo scrutiny. The Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Hisoka remained the scrolls in Phoenix hands after Moshi Minami, a Jade Legionnaire confirmed they bore no taint. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Ide Eien, who had had a foolish intervention with the Phoenix in previous days, recovered relations with them gifting Kanta with a tea set crafted by Lady Asako herself, a gift made to her by Iuchi. Kanta was atonished that marvelous art would return to the Asako family. Both acts were manipulations attempts prepared from the Spider, the first, Scenes from the Empire VIII, by Brian Yoon and Mantis Clan, the second. It proved Kanta was too easily manipulable at court. Storyteller When in 1171 Shiro Mirumoto was under attack, Kanta told the court a story of Dragon honor, featuring his father. The winter court was longer than normal, and more news from the battlefront arrived as the destruction of Akami and the siege of Shiro Tamori. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman Yobanjin ramapage on Phoenix lands Kanta announced Shinsei and Sumai Mura had been razed to the ground, only several sacred scrolls remain safe, after they were retrieved by Unicorn scouts before the destruction. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman When the Army of Fire menaced the ancestral home of the Shiba family, Shiro Shiba, Shiba Yoma and Asako Kanta were aided by the Imperial Advisor Susumu to gather the Shiba Yojimbos from their charges withou any loss of face in court. The yojimbo were replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. With these additional forces the Phoenix achieved the victory in the Battle of the Burning Palace. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Plague War The Imperial Court was nearly emptied when many delegations departed after the plague struck the Imperial City. Shinjo Haruko had heard Kakita Taminoko and Doji Odaka slandering those who fell to the sickness. She became angry for blaming on innocents, and quickly turned her attention toward Kanta. The Phoenix was tending a high Crane courtier affected by the plague, Doji Masako, and Haruko exposed the Horiuchi family had been put to the torch without intervention of the Phoenix healers. Far From the Front, by Rusty Priske Piece of art A mysterious statuary appeared in the Imperial Court. It was clearly made by a Crab anonimous artisan. The piece of stone depicted despair and anger, joy and sorrow and even love. It raised the spirits of those who saw it in such dreadful time during the Destroyer War. Slandering Kanta slandered the Unicorn Clan speaking ill about the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn's decision to move the Imperial Legions to the south front. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske External Links * Asako Kanta (Glory of the Empire) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Togashi Kanta